1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process of displaying replacement parts for an image forming apparatus according to replacement part information managed by a management apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a conventional system of managing an image forming apparatus, an operation of replacing a part of the image forming apparatus is performed as follows. First, a service person operates an operation panel of the image forming apparatus to change the operation mode into a desired mode, and then the service person replaces the part. After the part replacement, the service person selects the replaced part in a list of parts displayed on a screen of the operation panel thereby managing stocks of parts (see, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2002-149507).
However, the list displayed on the screen of the operation panel of the image forming apparatus includes all replaceable parts, and thus there is a possibility that the service person selects a wrong part different from an actually replaced part. This can cause a problem in the management of stocks of parts.